


I Missed You

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [47]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: For the fluff prompts: I might have slept with your robe when you were gone—kylux





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: the robe, Crack

Hux barely had the door closed behind him when he was enveloped from behind. An errant flap of cowl dragged across his face, blocking his sight, but he smiled as he patted Kylo’s arm, sighing as it caused the knight to nuzzle him, muttering missed you. Hux tolerated the affection until he began to feel his muscles complaining at supporting the larger man’s weight, when he placed his hands on Kylo’s waist and gently pushed him back. Kylo whined as he was separated from Hux, but was soothed by the kiss Hux placed on his lips, brushing cowl and hair aside so he could find them. 

“How was the trip,” Kylo asked as Hux let him go and walked to his wardrobe, shedding his parade uniform as he went. 

“Long,” Hux said with a sigh, “but fruitful. We’ve secured our ore supply for another standard year, and convinced some of the larger traders to invest in the Order at the same time.”

“Did it have to take so long?”

Hux paused in loosening his shirt from his waistband, frowning at Kylo. 

“I was only gone twenty cycles.”

“I missed you,” Kylo muttered, taking a seat at the end of the bed while Hux took off his boots. “Couldn’t you have come back sooner?”

“Now without the loss of confidence from our allies,” Hux said, moving hangars aside. “An earlier departure would have been suspicious after we had broadcast our itinerary.”

Hux’s frown deepened as he moved tunic and trousers aside, but still failed to find what he was looking for. 

“Kylo, did you move my robe?”

When no answer was forthcoming, Hux looked over to see Kylo studying his boots, a flush risen on his cheeks. 

“Kylo?”

“I missed you…”

Hux crossed over to him, taking him by the chin and pulling his face up. Kylo’s blush only deepened as he met Hux’s eyes. 

“Kylo, what happened?”

“I.. um,” Kylo started, trying half-heartedly to pull his chin from Hux’s hand. “I might have slept with your robe while you were gone.”

“Oh love,” Hux said, running the fingers of his other hand through Kylo’s hair. “You think I’m going to be mad over a few creases?”

Kylo went suddenly very still, his eyes wide and his cheeks burning even hotter under Hux’s hands. 

“What… what did you do Kylo?”

“I…”

“Tell me.”

“I missed you.”

“You said that.”

“So I slept with your robe..”

“Yes, you mentioned that too.”

“Because it smelled like you…”

“I imagine it would.”

“Only… it really smelled like you…”

“Kylo…”

“And in the morning, I wasn’t really awake…”

“No…”

“And things happened…”

“Kylo.. please tell me you didn’t…”

“It’s in the laundry!” Kylo said suddenly, taking Hux’s hands between his to try and reassure him. “It’s getting the best care, and it’s going to come back good as new. And if it doesn’t, I’ll get you a dozen more, so this doesn’t happen again…”

Silence stretched between them, Kylo becoming increasingly nervous of Hux’s silence, until finally he threw his head back and howled with laughter. Kylo frowned in confusion for a moment, before dragging Hux to the bed with a growl, holding him down until his laughter stopped. 

“Oh Kylo,” Hux said, wiping tears from his eyes. “It might just be easier if I take you with me next time.”


End file.
